


Naked Stiles!

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come, Flirting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 3 of KinktoberNudesStiles sends Derek a message in the middle of the night
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Naked Stiles!

Day 3 of Kinktober

Nudes

Derek woke to his phone buzzing dramatically, it was clearly still night time because it was dark out so he rolled over to reach for it in case there was a pack emergency.

He checked the time, it was 1 am and he saw that there was a notification of a message from Stiles, why the hell would he be bothering him at this time of the night?

What he didn't expect, however, was to open the message to see a picture of Stiles spread out on his bed, naked, with three fingers in his ass, his long, pink cock straining against his belly, wrist at an uncomfortable-looking angle as he clearly tried to get his digits as deep as possible.

"Fuck," Derek moaned to himself. He had no clue why Stiles sent him the photo, but he knew that if he didn't get a hand on his dick right now, it was going to burst because it was the absolute sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Later, as Derek was laid on his back, come rapidly cooling on his stomach, he noticed that his phone was buzzing with a call. It was Stiles. Fuck. He had to answer.

"Derek… Der Bear... Mr Hale-io…. So I might have ummm sent you a message that I didn't mean to when I was actually trying to send you a funny wolf meme and I might die if you look at it or maybe you'll kill me, anyway, if you could be a bro and just delete that right away without looking, that would be really awesome… Please." Stiles rambled from the second Derek clicked to answer the call.

Derek didn't respond immediately, not knowing what to say or how to deal with the situation.

"You already saw it didn't you?" Stiles whispered in fear.

"I did," Derek answered.

"Fuck. Please don't kill me, I'm really sorry and I really didn't mean to send it, I didn't even realise I had clicked on the wrong picture until I went back into the message to forward it to Scott and there I was, in my birthday suit." Stiles apologised profusely.  
Derek could imagine how much the man was sweating with fear at this point.

"I've got to ask, what made you even take the photo in the first place?" Derek asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, umm, well this is embarrassing but I wanted to see if I looked ok while I was... y'know. I've been thinking about setting up an onlyfans account for some extra cash. Soooo, you're not gonna kill me then?"

"No Stiles, I'm not and you do by the way" Derek replied with as little inflection as possible.

"I do, what?" Stiles responded, sounding increasingly confused.

Derek heaved in a breath and prepared himself.

"Look ok. You errr… you look good, in the photo but I don't think you should be putting nudes on the internet. How about ….*breathes deeply in and out again* How about you go out with me for dinner this weekend and stick to only sending me the photos instead." Derek finally managed to get out, voice only wobbling slightly.

"Wait what? I mean… What? I...erm… Yes? Yes please, that would be good." Stiles was tripping over his words, clearly shocked.

Derek smiled to himself, amused at the man's antics.

"Great, I'll speak to you tomorrow then and we can set up a plan. Oh and Stiles?" 

"Yea?" Stiles responded and Derek promptly ended the call, snapped a picture of his half-hard cock and toned stomach, covered in come and sent the picture to Stiles with the caption,

"This is your fault".


End file.
